


Avon Calling!

by bubblegumtrixie



Category: BUT LIKE ITS THEIR DRAG CHARACTERS, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, SPANKING!, also they’re lesbians duh, humiliation!, mommy kink (i guess?)!, oh my!, smut! pretty much just smut, trixie is an avon lady and katya is a mysterious and kinda sketchy rich lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumtrixie/pseuds/bubblegumtrixie
Summary: “So you wanna sell me makeup?” Katya said bluntly. Trixie smiled, shifting from foot to foot.“Well, you don’t have to buy anything. I can’t force you! But I’d love to offer you a few samples, and I can assure you, you’ll want to buy as soon as you get your hands on them!”Katya raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “You’ve convinced me, little lady,” she said as she opened her door wider. “Come on in, won’t’cha?”(aka trixie is an avon lady and katya is a mysterious and sketchy rich lady)





	Avon Calling!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY DISCLAIMER
> 
> it’s been brought to my attention that this is similar to a fic called “Dinner’s Ready” by yekaterina here on ao3. i know there’s no way to prove it, but I have never read this fic before (shockingly as a fic writer i hardly ever read other people’s fics). i got the idea for trixie as an avon lady from old commercials i stumbled upon and the movie edward scissorhands and was actually planning to write a complete story with her being an avon lady as just a side character thing, but ultimately scrapped it (there’s still quite a bit written with other characters and backstory). there was no intended plagiarism at ALL, if i had known i would have definitely listed them as inspiration, or honestly not written the fic at all. that being said, i still implore you to check out their work, because from what i’ve seen they are very talented and deserve every bit of recognition for their writing. thank you for reading and i hope this clears things up <3

Trixie’s heels clacked as she pattered down the cracked sidewalk, sweating underneath her bright pink coat which she fastened tightly with a broach over the rest of her uniform. She wore a matching pencil skirt, modestly stopping above the knee, and white gloves. Finally, a pink pillbox hat nestled and pinned atop her carefully curled hair, adorned with a pin of two interwoven birds. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and gazed down the street, then over her shoulder. She was in the rougher area of the neighborhood, with picket fences crumbling or nonexistent, peeling paint, crooked sheds and children’s toys abandoned in the lawn like overgrown yard decorations. Trixie had wandered all around her own area of the neighborhood, visiting her usual clients and trying some new doors, but almost none let them in. She was still attempting to chase down Ms. Edwards to collect her orders, but she always seemed to be absent, especially on a Sunday; she was hosting the Annual Church Potluck. The others must have been attending, or perhaps just ignoring Trixie’s bell ringing. 

 

Now as Trixie scoured the streets, she attempted to find any sign of a housewife living amongst these homes she was usually too scared to check, someone interested in her products. But so far, had no luck. The few doors she had been brave enough to knock on were answered by burly men with tattoos telling her to screw off. One gentleman, when Trixie persisted, threatened that she “oughta get off my lawn before I shoot’cha”. Trixie had scurried away with her tail between her legs, but was still determined. The number-one AVON representative in her area would not take no for an answer.

 

After what felt like hours of walking, Trixie happened upon a home that was clearly inhabited by a woman. Bras and other undergarments were hung on a clothesline to dry in the yard, and the door was painted with bright colors and psychedelic designs. Trixie mused that she may be the hippie type, but couldn’t remember if the door always used to be like that. Nobody had lived there for years. In fact, despite her trips all over the neighborhood, she had never seen anyone inside the house. It was rather big, but desolate. Spray paint still covered the garage and a few walls. 

 

Bursting with excitement, Trixie confidently stepped up the driveway and onto the porch. Standing straight and adjusting her bag, she cleared her throat and reached out to press the doorbell. 

 

_ Ding, Dong _

 

_ “Avon calling!” _

 

Trixie heard a rustling behind the door and a soft grunt as someone got out of their chair. There was an attempt to open the door, cursing upon finding it wouldn’t budge, and then the sound of many bolts and locks clicking and sliding out of place. The door finally opened. 

 

“Avon calling! Hello, I’m your local…” Trixie faltered—the breath had caught in her throat. A broad-shouldered woman was standing above her, a cigarette hanging from her painted lips. Her dirty blonde hair was cut bluntly to her shoulders and filled with unkempt waves, and what appeared to be a few gray hairs as well. One hand was still on the doorknob, and the other stuck casually in the waistband of her acid washed jeans. She had a black tank top loosely tucked into the jeans, and wore black combat boots that were clearly well loved. She took a drag off her cigarette and waited for Trixie to continue. “Your, ah, local AVON representative. It’s good to meet you, Mrs…?”

 

“Katya,” the woman answered, holding her cigarette between her teeth. “And I ain’t no missus. So… you work for AVON, huh?”

 

“That’s right!” Trixie answered cheerfully. “AVON is the top beauty company for housewives, as well as all women! We specialize in cosmetics and hair products, and I—and many others—can assure you we are the leading brand for a reason! I have a wide selection of shadows and lip colors from our spring collection, as well as tried-and-true favorites of our customers! We also have many—“

 

“So you wanna sell me makeup?” Katya said bluntly. Trixie smiled, shifting from foot to foot. 

 

“Well, you don’t  _ have  _ to buy anything. I can’t force you! But I’d love to offer you a few samples, and I can assure you, you’ll want to buy as soon as you get your hands on them!”

 

Katya raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “You’ve convinced me, little lady,” she said as she opened her door wider. “Come on in, won’t’cha?” Trixie nodded in thanks and stepped carefully inside the house.  _ Good on you, Trixie. You’ve done it again!  _

 

Trixie took off her bag and held it in front of her skirt as she looked around the house. It was grand and dark, only illuminated by a nearby lamp’s yellow glow. Clothes were strewn on the sofa and television, as well as the hallway floor and almost any nearby surface. The carpet was shaggy and falling apart in places, as well as smelling of beer and cigarettes. The whole house smelled like that, truthfully. There was a bearskin rug and a giant moose’s head hanging above the barren fireplace.  Despite being mostly empty, it felt lived in. Homey. 

 

Katya led her to the kitchen, which had a single table pushed up against the window. The window was open and sunshine poured across the countertop and floors; the stove was almost immaculately clean, as were most of the counters, and Trixie assumed Katya wasn’t the type to cook. She wished she could make use of it, considering the one back home was nowhere near as big, and somehow had a much worse stove. Trixie couldn’t believe how nice the house really was on the inside.  _ Such a squandered opportunity.  _

 

Katya pulled out a chair for Trixie, then the one right next to it for herself, sitting down and propping one foot up on her chair in a half squat. She studied Trixie carefully as she set her bag in her lap and began taking out the contents, and Trixie felt herself sweating at the knowledge of this woman’s eyes boring into her. She finally cleared her throat and looked Katya in the face. 

 

“Okay, well, what kind of makeup do you use? What are you interested in?” she asked. Katya hummed, blowing smoke right over Trixie’s head. 

 

“Hmph. Mostly the cheap shit,” Katya replied. “Red lipstick, and some black eyeshadow, when I’m in a pinch. Just put it on with my fingers, y’know.”

 

Trixie tutted, starting to fiddle through her products, her mind already snapping like lightning to find what products would suit Katya best. She also started to think of how Katya would look in some of the makeup. She pulled out a deep mauve lipstick, bronzer, concealer, some blue eyeshadows (as part of the spring collection), mascara, and a black pencil eyeliner, all before Katya had finished speaking. “Gosh, you’re really going to love this,” she said. “It’ll be a big upgrade! Not that you aren’t already beautiful; I mean, your features are just  _ gorgeous _ . Like all products, this will just enhance them!”

 

Katya’s gray eyes now appeared to shine blue. She grinned and revealed her sparkling teeth, still looking right at Trixie. She hadn’t glanced at the products at all. “Beautiful, eh?” she said, leaning a bit closer to Trixie. “That’s real nice of you, doll. You’re a beauty yourself, you know that? Even with all that makeup covering you up.”

 

Trixie felt her face flush and quickly cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Now, if I’m going to put this on you, I’ll have to take off the makeup you’re wearing now. Is that alright?” Katya nodded, and Trixie pulled out some makeup remover from her bag. She applied it to a cotton pad and instructed Katya to close her eyes, which the woman quickly obliged to. Trixie smiled and began wiping off the makeup, a rather easy task due to how cheap all of it was. She wiped over Katya’s eyes gently, watching the black smudge down her cheeks and mingle with the sweat and foundation coating Katya’s skin. She instructed Katya to open her eyes so she could reach the nooks and crannies, and almost had to look away. Katya was staring right at her, and smiling crookedly, some kind of intent not so strongly hidden behind the wide eyes. Trixie was happy to move onto her lipstick, but Katya only puckered her lips and winked at Trixie. “Open your mouth a bit, p-please,” Trixie murmured. Katya did so, but not without swiping her tongue over her lips and letting it loll out of her mouth for a moment. Trixie shuddered. 

 

Once the makeup was all off, Trixie smiled and began applying the new product with tentative hands and delicate brushstrokes. “So,” she began, not able to sit in the silence anymore. “You have a special someone?” 

 

“Nup,” Katya said, shaking her head slightly. “Just me. Well, not really. My buddies crash here a lot.” She grinned up at Trixie. “Think of it like a community house, huh?” 

 

Trixie hummed and smiled politely. “Very kind of you,” she said, tilting Katya’s head up slightly. “Well, you’ll find someone, I’m sure. Are you a working woman?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Katya inspected her nails—which Trixie noticed were poorly manicured and cut short—and sighed. “Not very conventional work, but I make a good livin’. Got this nice house. A motorbike. And as much jewelry I can get my hands on.” She waggled her fingers at Trixie, which were adorned with many rings and jewels, sparkling in bands of gold and silver. Trixie’s eyes must have given away her shock, because Katya purred, “You like?”

 

“Oh, they’re lovely,” Trixie said breathlessly. Katya smiled and took off one of the rings—a silver band covered in white diamonds—and slid it over to Trixie. 

 

“There, you can have it, kitten,” Katya smirked, watching Trixie pick it up carefully and examine it. 

 

“I can’t take this, miss—“

 

“Sure you can. Like I said, I have plenty.” Katya nodded towards the ring, smiling. “Go ahead. Put it on.” Trixie slid the ring around her right ring finger and held it up to the light, gazing at it in awe. Katya looked pleased. “Pretty, ain’t it? I think it matches that hot uniform of yours.” 

 

“Yes, it does,” Trixie replied softly, her thoughts still feeling a bit fuzzy from Katya’s generosity and flirting. “I… oh, I don’t know how to thank you properly.”

 

Katya sneered, raising her eyebrows at Trixie. “Why don’t you finish the makeup, then we’ll see, huh?” Trixie nodded, her face growing hot, and continued the demo. 

 

Trixie kept up the conversation as she worked, always keeping it light, and learned quite a bit about Katya. She was from Boston with Russian ancestry and strong connections to her Russian heritage. She worked part time at a local restaurant, but kept her actual work rather secretive. She was 27, five years older than Trixie, yet looked too old for her age from stress. All of this and more was hardly processed as Trixie worked, going in one ear and out the other. All she could think about was how close she was to Katya, the cologne she was wearing overpowering her senses, the cigarette smoke occasionally blown into her face. These things she would normally find insufferable were completely intoxicating to Trixie, and she could hardly focus on how she was applying makeup. It didn’t help that Katya was almost always gazing knowingly at her, as if she knew something Trixie didn’t. 

 

“What’s that perfume you’re wearing?” Katya asked as Trixie was applying the finishing touches to her eyeshadow. 

 

“Oh, it’s called  _ Hello Sunshine.  _ Do you like it?”

 

“Mhm.” Katya took Trixie’s wrist, stopping what she was doing, and held it just under her nose to get a better smell of the scent. Then, without breaking eye contact, gently kissed her wrist, leaving a mauve print of her lips on the soft skin. Trixie made a small noise and clenched her thighs. 

 

“Mmm. Do you remember what you told me earlier, Trixie?” She asked, crushing her cigarette in the ash tray. Once again those gray eyes bore into Trixie’s very soul. She didn’t appear to care she had completely changed the subject. Trixie had noticed she was rather blunt. 

 

“N...No,” Trixie whispered, shifting a bit closer to Katya and lowering her makeup brush onto the table. 

 

“You told me I was beautiful,” she said. “You still think so?” Trixie nodded obediently, her lips parting slightly. She wanted to say Katya was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on, that she was more gorgeous than any other woman, but held her tongue. “Well. I’ve got a thought or two about you, too. But it’s a secret. You wanna hear?” Trixie nodded once again. 

 

Before she registered it, Katya had grabbed Trixie’s thighs and lifted her easily onto her lap, pushing up the confining pencil skirt up almost around Trixie’s waist so she could straddle the other woman. Trixie squealed, gripping Katya’s shoulders and blinking down at her with wide eyes. Katya kept one hand on Trixie’s behind and the other holding her wrist tight. She leaned in close, her warm breath tickling Trixie’s ear, and chuckled raspily. 

 

“ _ I wanna fuck the shit outta you _ ,” Katya purred. Trixie couldn’t help the choked moan that escaped her, and her stomach exploded into a ball of butterflies doing a somersault in her gut. Katya kissed behind Trixie’s jaw and grabbed her by the chin, forcing the young woman to look her in the eyes, grinning. She squeezed Trixie’s ass and cocked her head expectantly. 

 

“Katya…” Trixie said slowly, starting to grind in slow circles on Katya’s lap without realizing. “Do you… think anything else about me?”

 

Katya smirked, slapping Trixie’s ass and making the girl squeal. “You like that idea, then?” she growled. “Mhm. I think you’re a little tease in that skirt. And I think you  _ want  _ to get fucked by a nice lady like me. Am I right?” Trixie giggled, almost drunkenly, and nodded. The unexpectedness and mystery of the encounter was making her nearly woozy with arousal. She hadn’t done something like this in  _ years.  _ And at work, no less. 

 

Katya began pushing up Trixie’s skirt desperately, freeing her sweaty and trembling thighs. Trixie spread them gratefully, getting used to the freeness, and found that Katya groaned beneath her. Suddenly Katya was kissing her, and hard, her carefully applied lipstick smearing against Trixie’s. She pushed her tongue inside of Trixie’s mouth and moaned gently, squeezing Trixie’s thighs and twisting her head as she kissed the other woman. When she finally pulled away, Trixie wrapped her lips around Katya’s tongue with a small smile. Katya simply laughed and one-upped Trixie’s raunchiness by licking her cheek. “Dirty, dirty girl,” she hummed as Trixie wiped her face with her hand. Trixie ground her hips into Katya’s and started to pull at her tank top with a whine, furrowing her eyebrows. Katya pulled off the tank top hurriedly and tossed it aside, revealing her bare, toned chest and stomach. She didn’t wear a bra, so her small tits were on full display and making Trixie’s mouth water. Trixie quickly bent down to pepper kisses on Katya’s chest, nibbling softly around her nipples and licking over the perky buds eagerly. Katya leaned back, the chair creaking with her weight, and hummed contentedly. She stroked Trixie’s hair gently. 

 

“Hmm, that’s good,” she hummed. Trixie yelped as Katya yanked a fistful of her blonde curls, sending her cap tumbling to the floor. “But not enough. Get up. Stand up, girl.” 

 

“Katya—“ Trixie began to whine, when suddenly Katya slapped her across the face. It wasn’t very hard, but the shock alone left Trixie speechless. 

 

Before she could process it, Katya kissed her sweetly and whispered once more, “Stand up, girl.” Trixie did so without hesitation this time, much to Katya’s approval. She scurried to her feet, her skirt still bunched up around her waist, and waited there obediently. “What, do you need me to tell you what to do?” Katya teased. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Katya’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing as she smirked. “Well. Maybe I don’t have to break you in as much as I thought,” she said quietly. 

 

“What’d you say, miss?” Trixie asked. 

 

“Nothing.” Katya leaned back in her chair and spread her legs a bit, gesturing to Trixie. “Take it off. Your uniform.” 

 

Trixie turned around and slowly shimmied out of her skirt first, crouching down and wiggling her ass teasingly as she slid off the confining pink pencil skirt and let it pool at her feet. She reached down to take it off along with her white kitten heels, but Katya intervened. “No,” the older woman gasped. “Keep the heels on.” Trixie glanced behind her and saw that Katya had unbuckled her belt and was slowly sliding off her jeans, revealing the fishnets and red panties beneath them. Trixie whimpered and quickly stepped out of her skirt, leaving on the heels and beginning to unfasten her coat. Underneath, there was a simple blouse, which she lifted over her head to reveal a lacy pink bralette as she turned back around to face Katya. Katya was now rubbing her pussy over her underwear, her jeans discarded along with her tank top on the sofa. Trixie made a step towards the other woman, but Katya once again shook her head. 

 

“Stay there,” she ordered, carefully beginning to remove her rings. “And take off your bra.” She started to grind into her hand harder as Trixie whined and pouted. 

 

“H-How come?” Trixie complained, still obliging Katya’s request to free her large breasts. The lace left red marks imprinted in her soft skin where they had dug into her during the day. “I… Don’t you want to…?”

 

Katya chuckled breathlessly, slowly slipping her fingers below the waistband of her panties. “Oh, I do. And I’m gonna, kitten,” she assured. “But you gotta learn some manners. You’re a little brat. So you just stand there and watch me, got it? Don’t move. Every time you wiggle or try to rub your pussy without me noticing, I’m only gonna make you wait longer.” Trixie whimpered, wetness almost completely soaking her panties now, and nodded. She stood up straight and lifted her chin, attempting to distract herself some way,  _ any  _ way. But it was impossible. Katya was staring right at her like a hungry dog, her eyebrows knit and her mouth open in an ‘O’ of pleasure. She growled and moaned, rubbing her wet folds and not even letting Trixie see exactly what she was doing. All trixie saw was the outline of Katya’s muscular arms pumping and slim fingers circling her clit as they played with the wetness between her legs. Trixie was panting now, her large chest heaving and her nipples feeling unbearably hard against the stuffy air. Katya only groaned a soft “fuck yes” and pushed a finger into her pussy. She squirmed and writhed in her seat, one toned leg now draped over the arm of her chair and the other spread wide. She used her other hand to play with her own nipples, rubbing and squeezing them as she watched Trixie stand there in agonizing arousal. Trixie’s legs were beginning to shake. 

 

“Oh, Trixie… Trixie, Trixie!” Katya’s eyes were closed now, squeezed shut in her bliss as her fingers pressed in and out of her pussy faster and faster. She was teasing her now. Trixie wanted to collapse. She was crying out for Katya to let her move, begging the other woman to let her satisfy her, to do  _ something _ , but Katya simply ignored her. She tossed her head back and kept moaning. “Oh, God, Trixie… so fucking hot… so wet…” 

 

Katya opened her eyes slightly, though they were glazed over in her arousal. Trixie knew she looked pathetic; standing there, in her kitten heels and lacy underwear, arms behind her back and quivering. She could feel beads of wetness traveling down her thigh and over her calf, and her lower lip wobbled, embarrassment and desperation and arousal swallowing her and making her feel insane. Katya shoved her fingers roughly into her pussy and cried out, throwing her head back and digging her nails into her thigh. She came, bucking her hips and growling and gnashing her teeth, eyes rolled back into her head and shuddering as she gasped for Trixie. Trixie bit her lip as she saw Katya’s juices drip down her shaking thighs and into a puddle on the chair beneath her. 

 

Katya sighed, humming and looking up at Trixie through her eyelashes. She slowly pulled her fingers from her pussy and trailed them up her stomach and between her tits, leaving a trail of stickiness that gleamed in the kitchen light. Trixie was whimpering incessantly and looking pleadingly at the other woman, feeling like she would explode soon, when Katya finally grinned and said, “Good girl. You can move n—“

 

Before Katya finished her sentence, Trixie immediately stepped toward her lover with shaky legs, and knelt down in front of her. She began to hungrily lap at the come glistening on Katya’s chair and thighs. She licked it up with a crazy desperation completely unlike her, her eyelashes fluttering as the taste of Katya filled her mouth. She pressed her nose and lips to Katya’s panties and started to lick over them, sucking at the fabric and cleaning Katya up as much as she could. Trixie nuzzled Katya’s clothed pussy once more before kissing it and looking up at Katya expectantly through her lashes. Katya simply stared at the younger woman, gripping the arm of her chair so hard her knuckles turned white and only able to form a choked moan from deep in her throat. She finally brought her hand on top of Trixie’s curls, gently tugging at her platinum blonde hair and petting it. 

 

“My God,” she whispered, swallowing thickly. “Good girl. Jesus, what a good girl.” Trixie beamed at the praise and licked her now shiny lips. Katya almost instantly took the hand that she had pleasured herself with off of her chest and brought her fingers to Trixie’s plush lips. Trixie opened them and let Katya push her two fingers inside of her mouth, allowing them all the way to the back of her throat. She gagged a bit at first, but quickly regained her composure, sucking Katya’s arousal off of her fingers hungrily and never letting her bleary eyes leave Katya’s. 

 

Trixie sat there for awhile, suckling Katya’s fingers and humming contentedly as Katya pet her hair. “What do we do with you now, huh, baby?” Katya said absentmindedly. She paused petting Trixie’s hair to stick a cigarette in her mouth and light it, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke down at Trixie. Trixie whined and wiggled slightly, shifting so that she could grind her soaking pussy on Katya’s boot, immediately moaning around Katya’s fingers as she made sweet friction on her heat. Katya smirked, pushing her fingers deep into Trixie’s throat again and making the young woman choke slightly. 

 

“You are  _ so  _ fuckin’ dirty,” she hissed, nudging the toe of her leather shoe up against Trixie’s pussy, watching her squirm and gasp. “My pretty lil’ AVON lady working as my plaything. What would your boss think, huh? Of you humping a client’s leg like a fuckin’ bitch in heat? You think she’d like that?” Trixie moaned brokenly and shook her head, drool now falling past her swollen lips and mingling with Katya’s drying come on her face. She couldn’t think about anything but coming all over Katya’s shoe as she said more nasty things to her. Katya chuckled and rubbed her boot harder against Trixie’s cunt, making the woman squeal and lift up her hips, trembling at the mixture of pain and pleasure. “That’s what makes you so hot and bothered, I bet. You’re not an AVON representative.” Trixie twitched, gasping. Spit fell over her chin and onto her heaving chest. “You’re not a single girl lookin’ for a hubby to settle down with.” Katya suddenly jerked her leg up, making Trixie scream around her fingers and arch her back, clawing at her legs. Katya clamped her teeth down on her cigarette and grabbed a fistful of Trixie’s hair, yanking her to her feet with a yelp and forcing her to bend down and meet Katya’s eyes. 

 

“You’re my  _ bitch _ .”

 

Trixie moaned, a gush of wetness spreading between her legs. She felt like she was on fire. Before she could beg Katya to fuck her, Katya was flicking the unfinished cigarette into the ashtray and standing up and yanking her fingers out of her mouth and dragging Trixie over to the counter. She bent her over the marble surface and Trixie mewled as her tits made contact with the cold counter, her cheek pressed into it just as roughly. “Spread ‘em,” Katya growled, starting to yank Trixie’s underwear down and letting the soaked fabric pool around her ankles. Trixie obliged and sucked in a breath as the cool air finally made contact with her heated pussy, trying her hardest to resist the urge to move her hips. Katya started to knead the flesh of Trixie’s ass, watching it bounce and jiggle with every little touch. “God, you have such a nice ass,” she breathed. Trixie giggled. 

 

“Mmmn, I’m glad you li—“ Trixie was cut off with a squeal as Katya brought her hand down on Trixie’s ass. Hard. She rocked forward, gasped for breath, and cried out as Katya spanked her again, on her already sore cheek. There was the sound of metal rattling, and soon Trixie felt the rough leather of Katya’s belt against her skin. She whimpered. 

 

“You sure were talkin’ a lot when I was jacking off and looking at you,” Katya purred. “So here’s another lesson for you.” She brought the belt up Trixie’s thigh, and Trixie braced herself for another spank. Instead, Katya lightly cracked the belt against her soaking pussy. Trixie gasped, her eyes practically boggling out of her head, and immediately felt more wetness drip down her legs. “I’m gonna go again, harder this time,” Katya warned. “If it gets too much, you just say ‘stop.’ Okay?” Trixie nodded and braced herself once again. When the belt came down, she was expecting it, but it still stung. She cried out and balled her hands into fists, tears pricking at her eyes. Her pussy was throbbing with need and sensitive already, and it was all just so much, with Katya standing over her and still keeping a grip on her ass as she slapped her. The belt hit her again, this time grazing her clit, and the simple touch was enough to force a sob out of her. Katya noticed this and stopped for a moment, waiting as Trixie keened  her hips backwards, desperate for more. She finally continued with a series of quick slaps, stimulating Trixie in the best and worst way. Trixie sobbed and whined desperately, rocking back and forth, accepting every slap with a broken “thank you!” and an explosion of heat in her lower stomach. 

 

Finally, it became too much. Any defense or shred of dignity was destroyed with one particularly rough slap to her sore pussy. “ _ Fuck me!”  _ she screamed. “Oh God, K-Katya, please! M-Mama, oh, please fuck me! Let me come! I’ll do anything! I’m y-your bitch, fuck, I’ll say whatever you want! I’ll be so good! Just  _ please _ …” 

 

Katya raised her eyebrows and set down the belt. “Well. Since you asked so nicely,” she said smoothly, spreading the lips of Trixie’s pussy with one hand and slowly pushing in a finger with the other. Trixie screamed with pleasure and relief and instantly bucked her hips back onto Katya. “And ‘Mama,’ huh? Is that what you called me?” Trixie nodded stupidly, grinding onto Katya’s hand. “Hmph. I like it.” 

 

She added another finger and started to push the digits in and out of Trixie’s soaking cunt, curling them in just the right spot and making her pet cry out and sob brokenly with pleasure. With a few good thrusts, Trixie was arching her back and coming all over Katya’s hands. Her vision faded in and out and her head was throbbing in time with her pussy; she had never come so hard in her entire life. “ _ Mama!  _ Mama, Mama, oh  _ fuck _ , yes!  _ Yes!  _ Oh God, Oh God,” she babbled stupidly as she came, her face pressed into the slick counter. Katya fucked her gently through her orgasm, whispering something unintelligible and kissing behind the younger woman’s ear. As Trixie lay there, panting and with tears still running down her smudged makeup, Katya got to her knees and gently dragged her tongue up Trixie’s inner thighs, catching the beads of sweat and her come. She lapped eagerly around her pussy as Trixie panted and regained her composure, and finally licked a long stripe along her folds. Trixie mewled lazily, twitching from how sensitive she still was, and reached behind her to grab Katya’s hair. Katya smiled against her slit and kissed Trixie’s pussy one more time before standing up and kissing Trixie’s neck. Trixie thought she was simply being nice, but soon realized that wasn’t the case when Katya started to bite and suck at Trixie’s soft skin. Trixie whimpered as Katya left a large spot where her lips had been, which she knew would soon become purple, and gently patted Trixie’s ass. 

 

“What a good girl,” she cooed, tracing a heart over Trixie’s ass with her nail. “Come on, kitten. You still gotta show Mama how her makeup looks. You wanna be coming back to a loyal customer, don’t’cha?” 

 

Trixie was blushing bright red as she stood up, legs still shaky as she recalled her embarrassing outburst. She was covered in sweat and her makeup was smeared, as well as her hair being completely ruined and her panties soiled. She looked behind her and saw Katya sitting smugly at her chair once again, her cigarette relit and her rings back on her fingers. Trixie smiled sheepishly. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Maybe being an AVON lady wasn’t so hard after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for ur time :3c also!! parts of this work were inspired by the blog trixieandkatyapornlookalikes (go figure) so thanks everyone for ur contribution


End file.
